La soledad de un amor inmortal
by livi723
Summary: Personajes: La familia Cullen, Bella, Charlie, Jacob, Los vulturis y el personaje principal que es la prima de Bella llamada Veronica. La historia de amor gira al rededor de Veronica, Alec y Jacob. Alec y Veronica se conocieron en una vida pasada y se vuelven a reencontrar en el presente pero el karma quiso castigar a Alec por sus malas acciones ¿ Sufrirá por amor eternamente?
1. Sorpresa

Después de tantas horas de viaje desde Phoenix por fin llegue a mi destino, y como era de esperarse me recibió una chispeante lluvia. Estaba ansiosa por ver a mi prima Isabella Swan porque desde hace unos cuantos meses había perdido todo el contacto con ella, solo sabía que estaba bien por palabras de Renee o de Charlie. No sabía que había pasado entre mi prima y su novio, ella realmente parecía hechizada cuando hablaba de él, a mí personalmente me daba miedo.

Jamás había podido entender como alguien podía rendirle tanta adoración a otra. ¡Tenía que ver a Bella lo antes posible!. Llegue de inmediato a rentar un auto pues odiaba no tener uno. Luego de hacer esto me dispuse a ir camino a la estación de policía pues, Charlie no estaría en casa y de Bella no sabía nada.

Abrí la puerta de la pequeña oficina y lo vi ahí sentado revolviendo unos cuantos papeles, suspire y lo salude.

-Hola tío, es un gusto verte después de tantos años.

-Hola Veronica p-pero tú que est…– Lo interrumpí y le di un fuerte abrazo- Charlie me miro con los ojos abiertos de par en par, por lo visto aún no se acostumbraba a las muestras de cariño.

-Tío acostúmbrate a esto porque tú sabes que yo soy excesivamente cariñosa. Y estoy aquí para ver a mi prima, y no me iré sin hacerlo.

-En ese caso quiero ver como lo consigues pues ella está muy enferma y el Doctor Cullen ha dicho que debe estar en cuarentena. Además esta es casa de la familia de su esposo.

Esta no me la esperaba ¡Como podía Bella no contarme semejante noticia! Esto no se iba a quedar así…

-¿Bella está casada? -Intente sonar lo más despreocupada posible. - ¿¡Hace cuánto!? Dije sonriendo.

-Hace un mes y unos cuantos días Veronica ¿No lo sabias?

-No tío, a Bella se le olvido invitarme. Dije haciendo un mohín de disgusto.

-Eso es muy extraño, porque ella te envió la invitación a tu residencia en Roma…

¡Por supuesto! Todo encajaba, en el tiempo en el que Bella se casó yo estaba .. ¡NO! No debía pensar en eso. No podía permitirlo, así que aleje ese recuerdo con mucho esfuerzo.

-Ya no importa tío lo aclararemos luego. -Dije sonriendo de nuevo- El momento se tornaba incomodo ya que Charlie no era un gran conversador.

-Te llevaré a mi casa, supongo que quieres descansar un poco.

-Gracias Tío. -Me dirigí a la puerta seguida por Charlie.

Charlie iba adelante y yo lo seguía en mi auto. Puse un poco de música para relajarme y en un par de minutos estábamos en frente de la casa. Baje del auto y mi tío me ayudo con el equipaje.

-Puedes quedarte en la habitación de Bella. -Dijo con un suspiro- Ahora debo volver al trabajo, siéntete como en casa. Nos veremos en la noche.

Observe como Charlie se alejaba por la carretera. En seguida desempaque unos obsequios que había recolectado para Bella durante estos cuatro años que estuvimos separadas después del traslado de mi padre a Italia. Tenía varios regalos de cumpleaños y navidad que quería entregarle personalmente. Estaba muy feliz de verla, ella es como una hermana para mí y no iba a alejarme de ella nuevamente. Podía recordar el camino que ella me había descrito vagamente en uno de los cientos de correos hablando sobre Edward, llegar a esa casa no suponía un gran problema.

Charlie había dejado unas llaves para mi encima de la mesa de la cocina, las tome y me diriji al auto. Por suerte tenia buena memoria y me las apañe para llegar al lugar. Era una casa hermosa, como de película. Me acerque y toque la puerta. Salió una mujer muy hermosa de sonrisa bastante amable, según recuerdo ella debería ser Esme. Bella se quedó corta al describir lo hermosa que era.

-Buenos días me llamo Esme. ¿Que necesitas?

-Buenos días, emm yo soy Veronica -Dije algo tímida- Soy una prima de Bella.

-Bella está muy enferma por eso ha entrado en cuarentena. Al parecer ha adquirido una enfermedad muy contagiosa en su luna de miel.

-Si no incomodo quisiera verla así sea desde el otro extremo de la sala. Hace muchos años no la veo y la extraño mucho ¿Sera posible que pueda verla?

Esme puso una cara de espanto e hizo un ademan para que siguiera. Camine con paso inseguro dentro de la casa. En poco tiempo la vería ¡Estaba muy feliz!

-Sube, está en el segundo piso.

Subí las escaleras y la vi sentada en el sofá con muchas mantas encima no se veía nada bien.

- ¡Bells! Te he extrañado tanto, quisiera abrazarte pero es imposible. -Entonces una lagrima traicionera resbalo por mi mejilla mientras ella me observaba con sus enormes ojos chocolates que también se vieron afectados por las lágrimas-

Fue entonces cuando se escuchó a otra persona tocar la puerta.


	2. La verdad

Capitulo dos: La verdad.

Extendí mi mano para pasarle los obsequios que le había comprado. En ese momento oí unos pasos ligeros y rápidos subir por la escalera, cuando me fije en Bella tenia los brazos extendidos con muchos moretones purpuras y verdosos. Solté los regalos en un segundo y me quede petrificada ¿Edward le pegaba?

-¿¡BELLA, TU ESPOSO TE MALTRATA!? -Dije al borde de la histeria- Fruncí el ceño mirando a Edward y Bella consecutivamente. Fue en ese momento cuando sentí otra presencia en la habitación.

-¿Donde esta Bella? -Escuche de pronto una voz masculina- Fue entonces cuando todo lo que cambio mi vida sucedió en solo un minuto. Según lo que logre comprender en el momento aquel hombre moreno y musculoso debía ser Jacob.

-¿Bella que haces tapada con tant-... ¿¡Que eso en tú brazo!? -Y en ese momento fugaz Jacob quito las mantas que cubrían a mi prima .. Los dos palidecimos al darnos cuenta que estaba embarazada y completamente reducida a huesos.

-¡Malditos chupa sangre! ¿Creen que van a engañar a alguien con solo maquillaje? ¿EN QUE ESTABAS PENSANDO BELLA?

-Y-ya cálmate emm .. Tú debes ser Jacob ¿Verdad? -En ese momento giro para mirarme a los ojos y se quedó observándome de un modo muy extraño ¿Era ternura lo que había en su mirada? De una ira asesina su expresión cambio a una dulzura indescriptible.

-Y-yo soy Jacob, si .. -Dijo en seguida con una sonrisa que no sé cómo explicar, escuche a Edward decir "De verdad se ha imprimado" pero sus palabras fueron casi ininteligibles y no puedo asegurar que esas hayan sido sus palabras.

-Rose ayúdame por favor -Dijo Bella intentando levantarse y aquella mujer de belleza perfecta, que parecía una Barbie de carne y hueso la tomo por la cintura y Bella se desmayó. Fue entonces cuando Edward apareció mágicamente junto a ella ¡Es como si se hubiese teletransportado! Su velocidad era comparable con .. Con ¡LA DE UN VAMPIRO! Pero pensándolo bien no podía asegurar que así fuera, y si los acusaba ellos pensarían que estaba loca si mis suposiciones resultaban ser erradas, y si fueran verdad ellos lo negarían. Necesitaba más pruebas. Alice se puso las manos en la cabeza como si tuviese jaqueca. ¿Los vampiros podían tener jaqueca? Suspire y pensé que lo mejor era ir a casa para meditar un poco lo sucedido.

-Alice, creo que Bella está muy débil para una visita. Lo mejor será que me vaya. –Dije serenamente.

En ese momento Edward apareció con Bella en brazos flaqueado por Rosalie. La deposito en el mismo sofá de antes, pero en esta ocasión pude apreciar su rostro sin maquillaje .. Daba espanto.

-B-bella ¡Estas desnutrida! ¿Acaso intentas matarte de hambre? –Dije en un tono de voz muy afectado por la tristeza. En seguida Edward respondió por ella.

-Es cierto que Bella está embarazada pero al mismo tiempo adquirió una enfermedad en Rio de Janeiro. Entre varios síntomas el más grave es el vómito. No puede comer nada y por eso esta tan debilitada. –La máscara de tranquilidad se le cayó y su semblante cambio a uno de dolor, tanto que daba lastima.

Tenía la excusa perfecta para buscar más pruebas, si ellos eran "humanos" ¿Por qué estaban tan cerca de Bella si podían contagiarse? Los tenía en mis manos.

-Disculpa Edward, pero si Bella está en cuarentena .. ¿Por qué todos ustedes están cerca de ella sin ser contagiados? En este momento no veo ninguna medida de protección ¿Ella de verdad está en cuarentena o es solo una excusa para esconderla aquí? Porque si no está enferma ¿Cuál es el motivo para estar tan demacrada? –Dije de manera suspicaz, me estaba jugando la vida pero no podía dejar a Bella en manos de unos vampiros desalmados.

Toda la familia Cullen me miro de una manera sombría y mis piernas flaquearon. Yo estaba temblando como gelatina, pues ya no podía evadir esos recuerdos trágicos que tenía con candado en mi memoria. Un brazo me sostuvo firme de la cintura ¿Acaso era Jacob? No podía entender porque lo hacía pero no era el momento para pensar en eso pero sin embargo me sonroje levemente.

Edward escrutaba mi mirada como si hubiese un mensaje encriptado en ella ..

-Veronica .. -Empezó Carlisle .. Sé que tu encuentro con el primero de nuestra especie no fue el mejor pero Alec no es como nosotros- Cuando escuche esas palabras no aguante más y mis sentimientos se trasformaron en lágrimas, entonces Jacob me acuno contra su pecho delicadamente.


End file.
